8realmsfandomcom-20200213-history
8Realms:Style guide
This style guide is intended to help make the 8Realms wiki easy to read and consistent. This page has been set up for new editors. Before you start making changes to the Wiki, please read these helpful tips and tidbits of information about what you are looking to change. If you have any tips to add to the following, please feel free to do so; this is by no means a complete list. Basic Guidelines *The name of the article should generally appear in the first sentence in bold. *Please do not include speculation, and try to avoid overusing unconfirmed claims. *Try to link as many articles as you can in a page's content to prevent orphans. *Encyclopedic language should be used. *Don't forget to use the 'Summary:' box below the editing window. Summarize what you edited so people can easily figure out what was done, and compare revisions. *Dates are arranged dd/mm/yyyy with no commas (e.g. 1 January 2000). *British style punctuation, spelling etc. should be used. (Jagex is a British company) **Various spelling differences (realize -> realise, color -> colour). *Cite facts that may not be well-known or obvious. List citations under a References section. Making a New Page *Title the article how they appear in-game. **Pages should have titles in all lower-case except for the first letter of the first word, proper nouns, and words directly after punctuation that allow for the omittance of a space. **Some examples include: Urban Housing, Research/Ancient, and The Great Wall (see Wiki naming convention for more information). *Check to make sure someone hasn't already made a page for what you're talking about. Look for possible spelling mistakes or formatting errors (pages ''can ''be renamed). *Be sure to distinguish between items with similar or identical names (for instance, there is a page for Storehouse (Building), and another page for Storehouse (Research), because there is a research technology called Storehouse required to build the building) Adding Pictures *Check to make sure there isn't a picture of what you're about to upload already on the Wiki. *Check all of the possible titles you can think of, and if you see the picture somewhere on the Wiki but you can't guess its name, hover your mouse over the picture or click on it. Then check the URL of the picture - if you look at the end of the URL, you'll see the name of the picture. Distinguising articles with similar names Some articles have similar names. (Example: Storehouse). This could either refer to the building or the research topic which may cause confusion. Disambiguation pages will allow one to differentiate the articles. When naming them, use a set of parantheses to give a small description. Example: *Storehouse (The disambiguation page) *Storehouse (Building) (The building page) *Storehouse (Research) (The research topic page) Adding Pages/Categories to a Category *Make sure the category you added it to is spelled correctly; if not, the Wiki will make a 'ghost' category. It won't actually exist, but it will show up in the categories page. *Make sure that the category you added it to actually contains information like the page/category you added to it. *If you're marking a page as a stub, just put somewhere on the page; it will automatically add the page to Stubs. Redirects *It may be wise to create a redirect if an article name is often mispelled to provide convenience. Category:Policy/Suggested